Love Story
by Darian Uchiha
Summary: Sakura's parents are giving her trouble about Sasuke. R&R Third in the SasuSaku song series, possibly the last : Reveiw if yuo have a third song I could for this! One that means, after marriage or something like that!


**Love Story**

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

I closed my eyes I stepped out onto the balcony.

The wind whipped my face and my pink hair was sprawled back.

"Sasuke," I whispered into the wind.

I remember when I first met him... when he first met me... when I was lucky enough to earn Uchiha Sasuke's love.

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know..._

That night, I walked in... Naruto wasn't there yet. But I knew who you were... I knew you were going to be there.

Sasuke... you were frozen to the spot... I couldn't help but blush.

I almost looked behind me to see if it was someone else you thought was beautiful.

But it was me.

I guess... I knew from that moment.

I walked up with Naruto when he finally got there.

My father... always said you were this hateful child... and that I would never be allowed to talk to you.

He thought of you to be a devils child.

You were an angel Sasuke.

From the moment I, Haruno Sakura, saw you... I knew.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said..._

Ever since that day, when Naruto finally got us together, you've come to talk to me at home.

You would throw pebbles at my window.

And we would talk for hours about everything and anything.

But, the night my Dad caught you... I was crying all night.

We never said Good-bye that night Sasuke.

__

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  


I sent you an e-mail that night.

I said something about running out of Konoha together.

That's the making of a love story... right?

Unless we want to go all Romeo and Juliet on it... but then we would have to die.

I'm not ready to die... but if it was for you, I would.

_So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

I snuck outside after the sun had set and the street lights painted the pavement a bright orange.

The smell of the roses, cherry blossoms and other flowers filled me.

Sasuke walked over and picked me up, spinning around.

I was giggling and begging him to put me down.

He put me down a put a finger to his lips.

"Careful! They'll end up catching us... your father will kill me!" said Sasuke.

"Oh," I said sadly.

He picked me up and kissed me, making me smile against his lips.

"Let's leave for a while," I said, resting my head against his chest.

"Where would we ever go?"

"I heard there is this place called Otogakure, we could always go there," I said.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Orochimaru is there, I'm not getting tangled with that guy," I laughed at his statement.

"Okay, Okay," I said, waving my hands a bit.

After about an hour of talking, he had to go.

"Goodbye Sakura," he whispered, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Bye Sasuke," I whispered, as he walked away.

"I love you,"

_Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

I awoke next day to hear my father screaming at someone.

"You are not to go near my daughter! Do you hear me Uchiha!?"

I froze for a moment, before running out to the source of the voice.

"Sir, I can't do that," said Sasuke.

"Why not?"

"Because I love her... and I'm not willing to give her up," said Sasuke simply.

"I'm father, it's up to me wether she would ever marry you. With me as her father, that will never happen with you. I would rather her marry Jiraya then marry you," he said, leading Sasuke threw the back door.

I stood frozen.

He couldn't be serious.

I stormed into the kitchen, where my dad now sat reading the "Konoha Chronicle".

"Jiraya; Really Dad; Over Sasuke?" I screamed.

"I'm trying to protect you Sakura! He'll only hurt you!!" he said to me calmly.

"The only one that's hurting me is you!" I screamed, running down the hall.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes  
_

I cried into my pillow until my Mom came in and sat next to me.

"Sakura," she mumbled.

I shoved her off the bad a bit.

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow.

"He just wants to protect you Sakura,"

"Mom," I told her, turning around.

"I love him though...what am I to do about that?" I asked.

_  
Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes  
Oh oh_

I sent Sasuke a text last night, telling him to meet me at the exit of the village no matter what, and I stayed out of my house all day.

I turned off my phone after sending the text; I didn't want to see his answer.

I stood by a large tree waiting.

_  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said_

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said  


I waited impatenly for Sasuke, and as things picked up, I couldn't wait for him to show up.

Suddenly he showed up and I tackled/hugged him.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm tired of this... I don't know what is going on anymore! This is all so confusing and I swear that this must be in my head, you are way to amazing to be mine!"

Suddenly, Sasuke released me.

"Is something... wrong?" I asked.

Sasuke pulled out a satin box.

_  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes  
_

"Sasuke?" I asked, as he got down on one knee.

"Sakura! I've liked you for a long time now... and we are of age... I mean, we're both 19... and I talked to your father today... I love you Sakura, I know that for sure! Please, will you marry me?" I clasped my hands over my mouth.

I hugged him tight screaming: "Yes! Oh of course I will Sasuke!"_  
_

_Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Sasuke... we were so young, when I first saw you.

**A/N:**

**I don't think this is the end... It may be, it may not be of the SasuSaku Songfic series!!**

**If you faved me as an Author, you will now if It turns into a four part series!!**

**One Boy, One Girl-Collin Raye**

**Just so you know- Jesse McCartney**

**Love Story- Taylor Swift**

**Those are the songs that are used, and the titles... except for the singer's name of course!**

**XD...**

**Darian Uchiha~~~**


End file.
